Pisadas
by Guineu Nin
Summary: Esta historia no pretende ser una recreación de la vida de Hermione des de su primer contacto con la magia hasta la llegada a Hogwarts; tan solo, algunas pisadas en el camino.


**Basada en los personajes de Harry Potter**

**de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"_Un viaje de mil millas comienza con el primer paso"_

\- Lao Tsé

** Sala de espera del dentista.**

** 31 de agosto de 1988; 16:00 h.;**

Estaba sentada en una de las baratas sillas de la sala de espera del dentista, ajena a todos los demás pacientes, sin percatarse de la expectación que les causaba.

Resultaba curiosa la escena; había madres hojeando revistas del corazón; temerosos, e inquietos niños, esperando no ser los siguientes; una que otra prepubertina con ortodoncia; y una anciana que no conseguía quitarse la dentadura postiza después de haberse aplicado el adherente correspondiente, y repasaba con ojos tiernos y entretenidos su entorno:

Dentro de ese pequeño caos, la serenidad parecía no tener lugar.

Era una niña de unos ocho años que no sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta. Las piernas le colgaban del sillón sin llegar a alcanzar el suelo, mientras guardaba en su regazo un libro casi tan ancho como ella

Mantenía una postura erguida hacia la lectura, completamente absorta, hecho que provocaba que su espesa y enmarañada melena le cubriera parcialmente la cara.

Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones que, cabe decir, poseían un brillo de inteligencia poco común entre los niños y, pese a su temprana edad ya le habían salido los dientes delanteros, que aún cerrando la boca se dejaban entrever.

Y es que Hermione siempre había sido una chica que iba dos pasos por delante de los demás. Cuando tenía solamente un año, sorprendía a sus padres soltando frases sueltas en los momentos más inoportunos. Seis meses después, formulaba oraciones cada vez más complejas, y a los tres años, ya era capaz de mantener una conversación más propia de un adolescente que de una chica de su edad.

Si ya era sorprendente por si sola la capacidad de comunicación que poseía, aún lo era más su capacidad de comprensión.

Hermione era una pequeña lectora empedernida. Adoraba leer. Podía pasarse horas y horas devorando libro tras otro; porqué esto es lo que hacía; devorarlos. Absorbía todos los conocimientos que estos guardaban, se sumergía en ellos, disfrutaba leyendo.

Ni ella misma sabía cuando había aprendido a leer, pues no se trataba de una fecha fija, más bien un proceso.

Se podría decir que nació leyendo. Empezó a leer pequeñas cosas, colmo los letreros de las principales calles de Londres o los folletos propagandísticos que mandaban a domicilio sus padres, para anunciar la nueva clínica dental que abrían, esta vez, juntos. Poco más tarde apostó por algo un poco más consistente: las revistas del corazón que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Habiéndose leído todos los cotilleos — y dudando seriamente de su consistencia —, decidió que ya era hora de leerse un buen libro.

Hermione se revolvió en su silla. Hacía rato que no podía concentrarse en la lectura. Supongo que jamás lo admitiría, pero sentía una mezcla de inquietud, ilusión y… ¿temor?, fruto del nuevo curso escolar que en cuestión de horas empezaría, y le reconcomía por dentro

Decidió leer hasta el siguiente punto y aparte y dejar la lectura por ese día. Cerró lentamente el libro y examinó la salita de espera. Aunque sus padres tenían que cerrar el negocio a las seis en punto, pasaban veinte minutos de la hora y aún quedaba un par de pacientes esperando su turno

No es que fuera una novedad, que sus padres plegaran de trabajar más tarde de lo previsto. Es más, normalmente apreciaba que fuera así; así disponía de más tiempo para leer antes de ir a casa a cenar.

Pero hoy lo único que deseaba era llegar rápido a casa, cenar aún más deprisa, e irse temprano a la cama. Quería estar preparada para todo lo que podía suponer el nuevo curso.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió, y de ella salieron un niño de más o menos la edad de Hermione, acompañado de su madre. El niño tenía los ojos rojos y lagrimas secas en los pómulos. Con una mano, sujetaba un plátano, que no parecía tener la intención de abrir.

Hermione suspiró. Sus padres eran demasiado "dentistas" como para calmar a sus pacientes más pequeños con piruletas o caramelos.

— Lizie Claire, puedes pasar, por favor.

La señora Granger llamó a la penúltima visita del día, una de las chicas que llevaba ortodoncia.

La salita se quedó casi vacía, dejando a Hermione una anciana como única compañía.

La niña dirigió una rápida mirada al reloj de pared, que indicaba las seis y media, y la deslizó indignada hacia la mujer de avanzada edad, entada a pocos butacones de ella.

Hermione no tenía ni remota idea del problema que la anciana podía tener para asistir al dentista. Es más, incluso dudaba que dicha mujer conservara aún los dientes. Pero fuera lo que fuera, deseaba profundamente que se marchara.

La niña abrió la boca para intentar averiguar que era lo que le llevaba hasta allí, pero no tuvo tiempo de empezar a formular la pregunta, que la mujer la interrumpió con un gran estornudo.

Grande era poco. Hermione, con la boca abierta aún, pudo ver _perfectamente_ como los dientes aparentemente bien sujetos de la anciana, se desprendían de su lugar correspondiente y salían volando hasta aterrar en la mesita de delante.

~ FÍ ~

* * *

_Me entra un poco la pena al publicar al fin — aunque no finalizado — mi primer fanfic._

_Soy consciente que pude ser difícil de creer que este contenido tan breve y sencillo me haya dado más de 3 meses de trabajo (ni remotamente constantes, eso sí). Pero el miedo a exponerte públicamente te hace escribir, y volver a escribir, y reescribir y reescribir el mismo fragmento sin parar._

_Creo que al final he hecho bien al publicarlo. Es seguro que voy a mejorar más con las críticas (espero que alguna caiga n.n) que retro alimentando mi "obra". Y si no, vosotros mismos vais a mejorar, y mucho. Ya sabéis que se aprende más al leer una obra mala, que una obra maestra. _

_También habría que decir que si no os cuadra algo en esta historia, no culpéis vuestra comprensión lectora, asumo todas las consecuencias. Mi objetivo inicial era hacer un fanfic de diversos capítulos, con prólogo y epílogo, donde se narraba en forma de momentos la relación de Hermione con la magia. Des de su primer uso involuntario, la evolución que hace hasta darse cuenta que "algo extraño" hay, hasta que un profesor va a su casa a informarla de su condición y terminando en el Hogwarts Express._

_Con todo, no me vi capacitada para crear correctamente esta evolución. Aún así, dejé el título "Prólogo" de forma simbólica; el antecedente de una historia que ya tenemos todos muy conocida._

_Muchísisimas gracias a todos. _


End file.
